


The Blush On Your Face

by puredopamine



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Rey, Birth Control, Breastplay, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominant Ben Solo, Dry Humping, Erotica, F/M, Feelings, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Memes, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, No Age Play, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), They Both are Soft, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), dd/lg, no pregnancy worries, repost, uploaded again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puredopamine/pseuds/puredopamine
Summary: “JK haha... unless??”In which Rey and Ben find out what ‘unless’ means.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 155





	The Blush On Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again

Rey liked the idea of dressing for herself. 

She liked knowing she had soft silk, lace and cotton that touched her skin. It was like her little secret. Sometimes she’d forget what she had selected for the day and when she came home, undressed before her bath, she would blush at her reflection. It was like a hidden treasure that she could enjoy at her own leisure. It really did do something for her self esteem. She liked doing this for herself. It was so soft and clean, hugging every corner of her body; it felt cool; it felt good. She liked knowing it was pink; sometimes red; sometimes black. 

Perhaps on a subconscious level, she’d be selective about when she wore her delicate, adorned whites and creams. She wore it when she wanted to feel innocent and pure, like evening primrose. 

She liked wearing it whenever she was around Ben. 

Not that he’d ever know it, though. 

Ben was her friend. Her closest, dearest friend. Of all the small things Rey had managed to scavenge and set aside during her wilderness years, the most precious treasure was Ben. She loved him, in the purest sense of the word. 

And maybe that’s why she liked to know she had a white lace bralette with a matching thong under her clothes whenever they’d hang out. 

It wasn’t a direct, cognizant thing. It was just instinct. Natural, just like everything with Ben was. Just like the air, he was in everything. She could breathe him in all day. 

And she knew, to a degree, he felt the same. 

He knew his mind, and he was set. He knew what he liked, what he didn’t. He also knew her mind as well. 

_‘We were cut in half from the same whole, with the same knife,’_ he’d tell her, followed by his dark chuckle. It was cynical, the way life had filtered their perception. All shadows seemed darker for each of them. 

She lived the loneliness he felt. It might have been the same knife, but the blade had two sides. He knew his, she knew hers. In its core, their loneliness was the same; it had different sides, though. That’s all. 

From her own experience, Rey learned to keep her front on at all times. Don’t get too close to anything; you’ll lose it somehow. And that made for a very fearful, small vision of the world around her. 

Despite how dark and deep her shadows were, the things hidden in the dark, Ben somehow always overcame them. He was bigger. 

He made her feel safe. His scars healed differently than hers. She wanted to kiss them all away, but without them, he wouldn’t be himself. 

***

With Ben, she could talk about anything. 

When it came to certain things though, she chose not to. 

She didn’t want to know about anyone in his life who wasn’t in hers. That meant any other girls.

She had no idea what Ben’s past with women was. She was certain he must have one, to an extent. Anyone who looked at him would be on him without hesitation, and surely he had to be aware of that. 

Whether it was because he picked up on her discomfort toward the subject or he himself had reservations on addressing it, she wasn’t sure. She was just glad he seemed equally pleased with avoiding the topic all together. It was like an unspoken understanding, that they not talk about sex. 

Sure, they could talk about it, but not the specifics. Meaning, what was going on for him and vice versa. Not that she’d have anything to tell, though. The only hands she’d allow to brush against her skin were either her own, or Ben’s— not that Ben seemed interested in that, though. 

Not like they ever even ventured into that unexplored scenario either though. The idea of seeing themselves in that hypothetical fantasy never came up. 

When it came to sex, they unspokenly chose to treat it the way they treated all their topics of conversation: lightly. 

He’d send her memes, the kind that had a picture and caption from porn that was used out of context; I.E., ‘when the vending machine finally accepts your bill,’ and the picture is of some guy in a compromising position, saying ‘oh yeah, suck it up, bitch.’ She’d do the same. There were countless ‘that’s what she said’ moments between them, but overall it was superficial. 

Just like this time, when he sent her a meme as they were sprawled around her couch on their phones. 

**_‘Ben Solo_ **

**_Sent a post by DumDomDaddy420’_ **

She snorted when she saw it, willfully overlooking the context of the source; why Ben was even near an account like that was beyond her. Of course.

It was that meme of the boy standing by lockers, looking to impress a girl. It was captioned: _‘Girl— I have a daddy kink. Guy— Don’t touch my fucking thermostat.’_

“Oof,” she huffed as she shook her head. “Same.”

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw his brow knit. 

“W— what do you mean ‘same’?”

She rolled her eyes. She meant it in the generic way people say ‘same,’ almost synonymous with ‘cool.’ “It’s funny. Like, yeah that’d totally be me if I were trying to put on daddy vibes.”

Ben smirked at her and nudged his leg against hers. “You wanna be a daddy, huh?”

“Oh, of course. I totally am a daddy dom.”

He smiled, amused at her sarcasm. “To each their own I guess.” 

The silence filled the air quickly and heavily. Something shifted, though she didn’t know what or who initiated it. 

“Daddy kink people… they’re weird,” she threw out as if it was a necessary disclaimer. Or perhaps to test the waters. 

He smirked again but it rested weaker on his face this time. “Yeah, totally. Like, um… I don’t know,” he let out an amused huff as he shifted a bit. “Like, weird. I guess.”

She didn’t know what came over her to act on the impulse, but she felt her inhibitions sliding away along with the shift in the air. 

“Right? I mean… weird.” 

“Yeah totally. Like, _‘oh hey boyfriend only five or six years older than me, I want to call you daddy now,_ ’” he mocked. 

“Ridiculous. Like who goes around and is all,” she scooted closer to him, ignoring the way his face dropped slightly and his eyes widened. She shimmied her shoulders, momentarily thankful with what she chose to wear today— a puff-sleeved pink sundress that hugged every inch, ending mid-thigh. She batted her lashes and cleared her throat, elongating her shoulders and tits. 

He watched her like she was a bomb that he had no way of defusing. 

Her little pink tongue swiped along her bottom lip and her teeth sank into it after, making her lips even pinker and poutier. She flipped her short curls behind her ear, finalizing her impersonation of innocence. 

“‘ _Daddy_ ,’” she whined an octave higher and squeezed her eyes shut, dramatically palming one of her tits. “ _‘My little pussy is so wet, and I don’t know what to do! I need you to take care of me, daddy._ ” 

She smirked and curled back, amused with her little display. She’s used to being brash with Ben, though it never had incredibly sexual undertones before. She figured he’d be a bit flustered and play it off, maybe calling her a weirdo if anything. 

What she didn’t figure was that he would be practically eating her whole with his eyes. The glassy cognac of his irises were totally consumed by his black pupils. He was almost panting, practically, as if he had just ran up and down a hill. Those plush berry lips of his were parted. He was looking at her, looking for something. She didn’t know what, though. 

Most telling was the blush on his face. 

_Bloody hell,_ she chaffed herself. _I totally made this weird._

A nervous laugh came out of her as she scooted even further away. “Ben, um—“

“And,” he interrupted her, perhaps not even hearing the beginning of her excuse. “And what… um, in this scenario,” he paused, as if he realized himself. He licked his lips and looked down at his lap but whatever hesitation came over him passed just as quickly. 

“What should _daddy_ do to help his baby girl _feel_ better?”

It had been a little thrilling to make the initial joke, causing her skin to heat only slightly… but now, the way he so cooly, so lowly murmured that last question… she was on fire. Inside and out. 

She bit her lip, this time an act of genuine uncertainty. As if he knew what she needed— he always did— his head tilted the tiniest bit, encouraging her. 

Asking her. 

Wanting her. 

Emboldened by his desire, her slim fingers slid underneath one of her sleeves around the sweetheart neckline, lowering it to expose the strap of her bralette. Before she could come up with her next line, his huge, strong hand latched along hers, aggressively moving it behind her back. 

He looked like lightning; he was vibrating with power and chaos. 

“Daddy gets to undress you, sweetheart,” he murmured, never taking his eyes off hers. “Can you be good for daddy and wait until he says so?”

It wasn’t a question. It was an _order_.

She nodded eagerly, unable to stop the little roll of her hips as she propped herself on her knees to face him. “Yes.”

His hand came to cup her jaw; it was slow and smooth, but she knew he wanted her to _feel_ who was in control here. His brows raised slightly, his lips twitched into the smallest, most wicked smile. “Yes _what_?”

Something between a breath and a moan rumbled from her chest to her throat to her mouth. “Yes _daddy_.”

He patted her jaw, gently but in way of the lightest slap. “Such a good girl, Rey.” 

A passing but heavy moment passed between them as they looked at the other. It was as they usual did things— they looked at each other and seamlessly formed an unspoken understanding. An understanding of what the other wants. What the other needs. 

“So sweet,” he cooed as his thumb brushed against her cheek. “Love that color on your sweet little face. The blush on your face. Are you embarrassed to tell daddy that you needed him, baby girl? That you wanted him? To take care of you and that sweet little pussy?”

His hand slithered between her knees, grazing her inner thighs like a summer breeze. She held her breath and let it out when she finally felt one of his thick knuckles brush against her core. 

He almost retracted his hand, as if he had been burned. Maybe he had been, she knew she was so fucking _hot_ down there. 

He continued his light path from the bottom all the way to the top of her sex, lingering his touch on her clit. 

She could feel herself shaking at this point. He was barely touching her and she felt herself melting into him. As if she was becoming his to mold. 

Her heart shattered when he suddenly pulled away, causing her to practically cry out. He kept watching her with narrowed eyes. He crossed his legs and leaned back as if he was suspicious of her and before she could say anything else, the finger that had touched her went to his mouth; she could see the sheen that coated the front of it as he tapped it against his lips sternly. 

“Rey,” he started and then casually licked his knuckle, still acting impassive. “When I ask you a question, you _answer_ it. Wouldn’t want you to misbehave.”

Her lips parted but he cut her off, leaning closer so that they were at eye level with one another. He seemed so dangerous, he was driving her mad. 

“Why, daddy?” She said in a little, soft, needy voice. It was both cringey and erotic.

“Because I’ve been wanting to feel you come all over my cock for a long time, and only good girls get to come. So are you going to be a good girl and make daddy happy? Make him feel _good_?”

She nodded fervently. “Yes daddy, I’ll be good. I wanna be your good little girl. I want my daddy to feel good.”

He actually cracked for a second and smiled. “Daddy feels good when his little _princess_ feels good. Wanna know what I think would make you feel good, sweetheart?”

She did her best to feign genuine confusion and interest, as if she didn’t know where the conversation was going. “What, daddy? _Please_ tell me, I want to be good for you. Wanna be yours.”

He actually groaned, the veins in his neck now coming into sight as he leaned close enough to where their foreheads pressed together. “What would make daddy feel good is if his little fucktoy took all of his big fat _cock_ in that tight little _cunt_.”

Rey squealed— something she can’t recall ever being so moved to do. “Yes, please, daddy,” she panted, nuzzling her nose against his. “Wanna give it to you. Want you to use me, make me yours. All of it. _Everything_. I want you in everything.”

His brow raised. “Everything?”

“Want you in my mouth,” she licked her lips. “My pussy,” her hand smoothed over the vicinity of it over the fabric of her dress. Her hand snaked behind her. “All of me. Anything. Everything. It’s for you. Yours. Always yours.”

His face changed. It went from conveying literal starvation to now conveying something akin to pain. “I…,” he paused. He ruffled his hair; he was nervous.

Just as her thoughts began to center around the notion that this was getting too intense and too personal for him, and he was going to ask that they stop this and never bring it up again, he silenced them.

“I wanna be with you. With you, Rey. In every way. In everything. I’m not— I’m not just… I want to take care of you. I want you to feel good and I wanna be the one making you feel good. God, you’re my dream and I’d give everything to keep you with me. I _need_ you. I _want_ you so much, sweetheart. I wanna be with you in every way, because I feel so much for you.” He paused and his eyes were glimmering, as if all his emotions pooled at the rims. It was an unspoken plea, still looking for that _something_ from her.

“And I totally get it if maybe that’s too much and maybe I’m reading into this situation way too much and it’s getting my head all fucked up but—“

Now she silenced his stream of worry by pressing her lips to his. It wasn’t in the hungry, headed way all their other contact had been. She wanted him to feel how much she wanted him too.

“I want you, Ben. I want that too,” she whispered against his lips. 

He leaned back and she stretched her legs to keep his lap in between, not caring a bit that her dress was hiked up like a shirt now.

He didn’t seem to notice it either; his eyes were too focused on hers. They were still dark, but there was a new light that gilded through them. “I’ll always be with you, Rey.”

She brushed her lips against his ears, the tips of which were flushed. She moaned, pleased with his declaration. “Be with me,” she breathed against the shell of it. “Please, Ben.” 

His answer was on his lips, now pushed against her own. His hands softly rested on both sides of her jaw— not to dominate, but to support. His tongue grazed the seam of her lips and she instantly let him in. Another unspoken communication between them, the way their tongues slid against the other and this new form of connection melted into place. It was warm; _safe_ . It felt _natural—_ just like everything did with Ben.

***

Ben was all over the place right now.

And so was Rey for that matter, but in a more literal sense.

Their furious, frenzied makeout session traveled from her couch to her room. He doesn’t think her lips left his for even a second, the way she clung to him with her legs wrapped around his torso. 

There was no way of knowing that today would happen the way it did, but he sure as hell was thankful for it. 

They were a perfect set, completing each other entirely. Where he was weak, Rey was strong; where she was weak, he was strong. But between the two, neither had been able to come up with an effective method of communication; it was something he was well aware that they sorely lacked.

So instead of breaching the subject, introducing opportunities to tell her how much he wanted her— needed her, really— and felt for her, he just allowed for the circumstances to dictate his moves. 

And if one of the few ways he knew he could even nearly approach the subject of them as an item was by sending sex memes, so be it. He had no idea what the fruits of his labor would produce; sharing that daddy meme was somewhat of a thoughtless gesture. He wanted them to start a conversation about it— sex, dating, them, whatever— by any means, so sending out that one meme was just one of his many failed attempts to breech the unknown yet achingly desired. 

He was certain of all things, something relating to a daddy kink would not be the one to awaken whatever had been inside her, but he couldn’t be happier that it did. He was _thrilled_ to have her call him that.

She was always so tiny compared to him. Tall and toned, yes, but compared to his size, she was practically petite. He liked the idea of protecting her, claiming her has his. He knew Rey was a free bird and was reluctant to resign her control, but it was absolutely explosive when she did. 

He loved how innocent she was able to act. He was devastatingly turned on by her acting so sweet and delicate, absolutely driven to please him. To be _used_ by him.

Rey was no object. She was a phenomena that could hardly be defined, and yet for her to be willing to five him even a little piece of her was earth-shattering. No one had ever come remotely close to her. The minute they met, five years ago, he was resigned. He refused to be with anyone else. He tried dating since she was active on the dating scene and he didn’t want to seem hung up, but it was all in vain. He knew that his body could only respond to Rey at this point, so there was no use trying otherwise. He didn’t want to anyway. 

He wanted her to feel safe and protected; did Rey need his protection? No. But did he want to give it to her anyway? Absolutely. She was always so strong and so capable. Life had been unkind to her, causing her to carry a profound amount of experience on her shoulders. It was weighty and surely she must get tired. And he wanted her to relax. To let go. To let him take care of her. Give her _everything_.

He loved everything about her. There was something absolutely brilliant about her that he gravitated toward and was aching to have a piece of. 

And now he did.

Her calling him ‘daddy’ was the hottest thing he’d ever heard. He was only six years older than her, but he relished the feeling of being dominant and beloved. Of him knowing what she _needs_ and just fucking _giving_ it to her. 

Her hot little cunt was running against the bulge in his joggers as he fell into her bed with her. It surprised him how soft and feminine her room was, compared to how sleek and tailored she carried herself. Her duvet was peach colored with white flowers and she had practically dozens of cream colored pillows and fuzzy stuffed animals; he had never met anyone who slept with so many damn pillows and plush toys as a full grown adult. It was adorable though. When he first saw her room, he was captivated by the mental image of her tiny little body sprawled all around those mountains of pillows, surrounded by her teddy bear and space penguin plushie, cocooning her like a little angel baby or something. 

“Baby girl,” he panted into her ear as he began to meet her thrusts. “So fucking adorable. Love seeing you so _wrecked_ in your little fucking bed, that little pussy practically _soaking_.” 

She moaned, so lovely and raw, which only made him need more. He flipped them around so she was on top, bouncing on his cock. He wanted ravished her— both of them were still clothed, which wouldn’t do. Even though he did like the idea of fucking her in that tight little dress. 

“Mmm,” she hummed, rutting even harder to get friction going on her clit. She was already glowing; her tanned skin was radiant against the vague evening sunlight tricking in through a crack in her curtain. Her dress was disheveled but still on, though he could see the way those little tits of hers would pump up and down out of the neckline when she bounced. She struggled to keep her eyes open, seemingly inclined to shut them and let her head fall back.

He wanted to remember her like this forever. The way she was blossoming in front of him; for him. And he wasn’t even _inside_ her yet. 

“Ben,” she whined as she braced her hand on his chest to steady herself. As sexy as hearing her call him ‘daddy,’ hearing her name him, acknowledging him as her source of pleasure simply did something else for him. “ _Ben, Ben, Ben_!”

“Tell me what you need, sweetheart,” he pleaded as he gripped her waist. He couldn't believe how wrecked they both were from just humping each other.

“I— I— need more,” she begged. “Need to feel you.”

Before either of them could come, he flipped her again so she laid on her back as he stood over her and then proceeded to throw off his T-shirt and joggers. She whimpered when the position changed but propped herself on her elbows in waiting. 

“Take off that little fucking dress, baby girl,” he demanded. 

She squealed as if she won a prize and quickly reached for the hem of the floral pink fabric, shimmying it off lazily. 

His saliva got caught in his throat and his cock practically defied gravity as soon as he saw her. 

She had on some lacy little bra that had the tiniest little butterfly embellishments on it, creating the perfect image of innocence, only to be tainted by those hard pink nipples of hers popping out between the gaps in the lace.

Not only that, but the _panties—_ shit, could those even be considered panties?— she was wearing were both chastely pure _and_ thoroughly debauched. The front of them that covered the vast of her sex was shaped and designed like an actual butterfly. It was a shimmery lace and the design was intricate, absolutely enthralling him. Even more enthralling though was the rest of it (though practically nonexistent).

The panties were _crotchless—_ only the tiniest, thinnest little strings of fabric running alongside her folds all the way up to her ass. He was drooling.

Her pussy was so wet, it was fucking radiant. It was so soft and pink and _pretty_ — it looked like _candy_. 

Without thinking twice, he knelt on his knees by the end of the bed and he pressed his nose along her slit. It was _intoxicating_ . Something so sweet yet earthy, all entirely _Rey_. He couldn't fathom a better smell. 

The softness of it was too much to ignore, so his finger idly returned to it, rubbing gentle, tiny circles on that cute little bud at the top. 

“ _Daddy_!” She cried as she squirmed, causing him to grab her legs and rest them on either side of his shoulders. 

“Hmm?” He thoughtlessly responded, enjoying every second of learning her body. 

“Daddy, I want you to taste me,” she pleaded. 

“Aww,” he cooed, blowing a tiny gust of air on her. She shrieked. “That’s so cute. The way my princess is so wet when I’ve barely even touched her.”

“I’ve wanted this for so long, daddy…”

His heart started beating faster. “How long have you been waiting for daddy to take care of you, baby girl?” 

“ _Years_ , Ben,” she answered huskily, breaking character for a second. 

The surging ache in his balls caused him to practically wince. “Daddy’s so sorry, sweetheart. Leaving his good little girl all soaked in her slutty little panties, just waiting for him to take care of her,” he groaned as his pace on her clit quickened. “Just waiting to get good and _fucked_. Is that true, baby?” 

“Yes!” She hissed once she felt his lips linger over her center. For the sheer curiosity of it, he enveloped her entire cunt in his mouth— she was so delicate and perfectly fit for him. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, making her sob.

“So good,” he moaned between the broad licks he left. “So sweet. So perfect. Daddy’s worried that this tiny little cunt won’t be able to take him, though…”

Rey cried at his teasing. “ _Make_ it fit, daddy! Make it fit! Please please _please_ ,” she chanted as her back began arching. 

“Mmm. Gotta work you up, then, my little butterfly,” he smirked, finally breaking his ministrations to look up at her. She was a mess— her honey brown hair splayed everywhere like some kind of halo, sweat glistening on her skin, her face scrunched up from how sensitive it all was. He could see her freckles cluster along the bridge of her nose as she keened once his thumb reached her clit; he decided he’d make a mental note of each place he found freckles on her body and kiss each one of them.

Later, though.

As his thumb rubbed her in earnest, his tongue delved inside her. He felt her go still for a second and before he could remove himself, worried he had made her uncomfortable, she thrusted into his face. 

“ _Ben_!” She cried out, pushing her little body to create more friction. 

“Let me take care of you, baby girl,” he told her before pushing his tongue back in as she fluttered around it. He tried to focus on how she was feeling and how good that made him feel, thus avoiding the temptation to speculate if anyone’s done this for her. She’d been relatively reserved when it came to her past relationships, but surely whoever she was with must’ve been absolutely eager to have her like this. He doubted he was the first…. so he needed to be the _best_. 

He moved his mouth to suck her clit and pushed his index finger in; the rapid surge of force on his part made her scream, chanting incoherent combinations of cries; he’d hear her say his name, _‘daddy_ ,’ _‘more_ ,’ _‘just like that_ ’ between it all, which only spurred him on further. She needed more and he would absolutely give it to her. He _needed_ it also.

His middle finger entered in and he curved them inside her, hoping to find the sweet spot. Within a few seconds of adjusting, satisfaction bloomed within him; he found it. She was writhing, convulsing on the bed like something feral. Screaming his name, singing his praises. 

Feeling how tight she clenched on his fingers only made him get harder and harder. He needed to feel that. Needed to feel it deep; needed to be _inside_ her. 

She came with matched force, thrusting her body and practically drenching his hand. He needed to catch his breath; not only had he centered his breathing into her cunt, but the whole thing was so damn erotic, it took his breath away. 

Deciding he’d had enough oxygen, he rose up and leaned over her. She was still panting and her eyes were struggling to stay open. She looked absolutely ruined; it was perfect. 

  
  


“That was— was so good,” she moaned as he settled his weight on his elbows, hovering over her. “I’m so fucking wrecked. I can’t even think anymore.”

His thumb dragged gently along her lip. He swallowed hard as she tilted her head so she could take his thumb in her mouth and suck on it. 

“You liked it? Was… was it something the _others_ would do for you?”

He hated how insecure and needy he sounded.

She opened her eyes wide, as if he had shocked her. “What others?”

He drew lazy circles along her collarbone. She still had her bra on. “You know. Ex boyfriends or whatever.”

She blushed and bit her lip. “Never let any of them do it. Any of it,” she said sheepishly as she traced the corners of his mouth with her fingers. “You’re the only person that I’ve wanted to do it.” 

He shuttered, physically twitched because that was possibly the hottest yet most lovely thing he’d ever heard. “Yeah?”

“Mmmhmm.” She purred as she brought her lips to his jawline. “I’ve never had anyone inside me, Ben. Only thing that’s ever been inside me were my fingers, when I’d fuck myself and pretend it was _you_ . Pretend it was _your_ fingers in me, or that big fucking _cock_ of yours,” she murmured between kisses. “I know it’ll be _so_ big and fill me up _so_ good. Mmm, feel it so deep in me there’d be no room for anything else.” 

His heart, mind, and cock literally exploded. It didn’t help that he had been sliding his clothed length between her bottom lips, working himself up all over again. He had no idea he could come just from hearing words, but the day was certainly full of surprises. 

He couldn't even mutter out an apology for coming so early, he was still twitching from his orgasm. He barely registered that Rey put her hand in his briefs and was working him yet again as she spoke. 

“Ugh, I _knew_ it’d be _huge_ , daddy,” she giggled in his ear as she continued working up his shaft, occasionally giving light taps along his balls. “I’m so _scared_ it won’t fit. That I’m too _tiny_ for you, daddy. I’ve never had a cock in me, I saved my pussy just for you to use as your little toy. Mmm, I’m so _little_ and need so much help from you. You’re _so_ strong and big and only _you_ can get me this fucking wet. I know you’ll make it fit, because you take such good care of me. Always making me feel good. Just the _idea_ of you gets me off, bloody hell. You’ll make it fit and fuck me _so_ good and so _hard_ , fuck my little pussy until I start _crying_ , begging for more.”

Ben didn’t realize he had so much cum in his system, even if it was just beads of precum beginning to dribble out; he kept going, thrusting into her tiny little fist has his teeth sank into her neck and he sucked the places he bit into. He wanted her whole body to be marked by him. She was a living fantasy. 

“Ben,” she murmured into his ear as her free hand rubbed his back. “Need you inside me. Please. I— I’m on the pill, I’ve been wanting and waiting. Hoping. Please please please, Ben.” 

“Rey— Rey, if you— if you want to, I mean I don’t want to pressure you because you are so damn special and perfect and I want it to be perfect and I—,” he rambled. 

“Shh,” she hushed him. “This is what I want. _Give it to me._ ”

***

Ben seemed to be making an effort to take his time with her. He peppered kisses all along her body, using his hands to glide over her skin and message everywhere his lips had just been. 

Once he got her bralette off and slipped off the scrap of lace between her legs, he set her on his lap and started off by tweaking her nipples between his fingers, drawing out deep moans. Once they were pebbled and firm, he wrapped his lips around one and softly sucked while his hand continued with the other. Rey swore she could come from that alone, the way his mouth felt on her tits. The graze of his teeth was enough to make her screech with pleasure; with each nip came a soft, deep kiss, working his way up to full-on roughly suckling and pulling at her with a nipple between his lips. 

“I’m gonna make you come from just my mouth on these sweet little tits, baby girl,” he announced. “Next time.”

He slipped into kissing her neck, positioning her underneath him as he pulled his briefs off. 

An almost inhuman groan came out of her when he sprung free. He was so thick and long— about as thick and long as her forearm. His cock was absolutely furious, red tinted with veins shooting around the base like lighting; the sheen of his precum that had begun trickling out made it less daunting, somehow. How he had managed to stay so big and hard throughout all this was beyond her. 

“Sweetheart,” he panted as he knelt over her with his forehead pressed to hers. “You sure you want this? It’s okay if you don’t. I mean it.”

“I _do_ though,” she whined. “I really want it, Ben. Need it. Need to feel you. Please. Please.”

He gave her a curt, determined nod. He kissed her cheek as he reached for his cock and lined himself up with her. 

“Tell me if it’s too much or hurts, baby.”

“I’ll tell you,” she breathed out as she felt the thick head of it slip slowly inside. “I want— _ohh—_ “

She moaned as he slid in deeper. He paused when her face tightened. 

“What do you want, Rey? Tell me, please. I’ll do anything.”

“Mmm,” she hummed as she wrapped her legs around his hips to keep him going. “I want you to fuck me.”

He groaned, a little more than halfway in. “I am.”

“No,” she hissed as he inched in even more. “I want you to _fuck_ me. Want you to fuck me _hard_ and _fast_. Make me yours, baby.” 

“Oh _gah—_ “ he trailed off and grunted once he bottomed out. He stilled, bracing himself so as not to move until she was ready.

She panted, feeling sweat pool along her brows. She might have meant it as a facet of dirty talk, but now she was beginning to wonder if her faux worries of him not fitting had validity. She couldn't _move_ , everything in her body was being touched and filled by _Ben_ . It ached a bit and her inner walls throbbed from the intrusion, but it wasn’t overall unpleasant. She was glad he waited for her to get used to it, and as she carefully adjusted herself, the pain dulled. She felt him becoming a part of her, like she was _made_ to have him in her. 

“R— Rey,” he huffed, squeezing his eyes and gnashing his teeth. “So _tight_. I— I can’t— I gotta move, sweetheart.”

She nodded, securing her legs around him even more. “Please move. I’m ready. I can take it. I wanna be so good for you, _daddy_.”

A strangled noise came from his throat as he carefully pulled out. He let out a breath against her shoulder before thrusting back in, bottoming out within the same movement. 

He found a pace that gradually built, allowing her to accommodate him as he went harder. Soon he was fucking into her in earnest, causing her body to move up on the bed along with his movements. 

“Feel so so perfect,” he whined as he wrapped his lips around one of her tits. “Wanted this for so long.”

“Love the way you’re taking care of me, daddy,” she squealed with delight. “So glad I waited for _you_ to be the first one inside me. I was _made_ for you. It’s like I was _born_ to take your cock.”

His whole body rumbled as he went even faster and harder. “Yeah, baby girl? You like my cock?”

“Mmm, I love it.”

“You _really_ love it?”

“So much, daddy. I want it in my _pussy_ , my _mouth_ , my _ass—_ anywhere, cause I know you’ll make it fit inside my little holes.” 

“Oh, shit!” He hissed when she clenched even tighter around him. He pulled back slightly to see where their bodies joined and his hand rested over her mid-abdomen.

“Fucking hell,” he groaned. “I can _see_ and _feel_ my cock moving inside you, baby girl. I can see my cock moving through you, see it against your sweet little belly. You’re so precious, taking my big fucking cock, your little body _showing_ daddy how much you love it.” 

The thought of it made her go feral. She quickly snaked her hand to meet where his was and then felt it herself. Felt the movement and form of something big and _thick_ poking from under her skin. It was impossible, it was just so _hot_.

“Love your cock so much, daddy,” she cried, trying to meet his thrusts. “Wish you could live inside me, daddy! Keep that massive dick in me _24/7_ , reminding me who _owns_ this pussy.” 

She didn’t know if it was her choice of words or matched eagerness that caused Ben to snap, but either way he did. Before she could even complain, he switched their positions so she was laying face-down, tummy pressed on the mattress, while he absolutely pounded into her like it was a punishment. 

“That’s right, that little pussy belongs to _me_ ,” he growled— _literally growled_.

“My good girl. My perfect princess, with the perfect little _face_ , perfect little _ass_ ,” he lightly slapped one of her cheeks, “perfect little _tits_ , perfect little _cunt_ just made to take daddy’s cock and fuckin’ _milk_ it.”

“Daddy, I’m close! Oh my god, so close, I—“

He slapped her ass even harder as he plowed into her so deep, his balls were rocking against her slit. 

“You don’t get to come until I fucking _say_ you do, you got that?”

She was already so close to losing it, she moaned in answer.

Ben wasn’t having it though, so he slapped her ass again; this time, his hand smacked against her pussy lips, practically _ruining_ her. 

“Answer me when I talk to you!”

She felt chills; she had never imagined Ben could be so rough and harsh, absolutely dominating her without mercy. She felt her bones begin to go weak and her eyes water. She could _hear_ how wet he was making her. 

“Yes! Yes daddy, yes! I’ll wait to come,” she answered, willing the lie into honesty.

His hand snaked around and he caught her clit, which was probably bright red and puffy, and rubbed it between his fingers, lazily pulling at it. 

He was going to kill her, she decided. 

“This little cunt,” he smirked, slapping against her pussy lips again. “So eager, so ready to take me. Is that true, princess? That you were hoping this would happen? That I’d play your little game with you? Let you tease me, knowing you were fucking _soaked_ underneath that little dress of yours? Just waiting for daddy to take it off? So you could show him your little tits and ass in that fuckin’ butterfly shit? Was this something you planned, baby girl? Dreamed about happening?”

She preened, knowing that Ben at this point was absolutely desperate to hear how much she wanted him. It was important to him to feel wanted. He _needed_ to hear it.

“ _Ben_!” She moaned, beginning to feel her resolve dwindle. 

“Say it,” he snapped, stilling his movements all together. 

She wanted to throw a fit. 

“ _Yes yes yes_ , I planned it, I wanted you to see me in my little white panties, show you how innocent I am, how pure I am, how _unused—_ so ready for you to take care of me and make me come and _take_ what you _want_ and _give_ me _everything_ ,” she whimpered, actual tears forming. “Always dress like this when I know I’ll see you. Hoping you’ll tear my fucking clothes off and _fuck me_ till I can’t walk for days! Wanted you to see my cute little butterfly panties, you love butterflies because they’re beautiful, and I wanted you to love me too.”

Before she could redact everything she just shared, instantly realizing she said more than she ever meant to, Ben lost his mind. He went absolutely wild, pounding into her so hard yet so methodically that he hit a spot she didn’t even know existed. His focus on her clit softened but was just as intense, drawing out the strongest orgasm didn’t even know was in her.

“Ben, Ben, Ben!”

“Come, Rey, please please please,” he sobbed, breaking character as he wrapped his entire form around her and was still going at it. He had one hand on her clit, palm rutting against it, and the other pressing down against her abdomen where he was mercilessly thrusting. “Need to feel you come on my cock, sweetheart. You’re so beautiful and perfect and I _love_ you so fucking much, always have, you’re my _dream_ , baby girl, need to be _yours_ , need to be yours _forever_ , please sweetheart, _please_ ,” he begged without hindrance.

She came apart completely, love and rapture practically _pouring_ out from her. She was so enthralled in it, she didn’t even know what her body was doing; all she knew is she was soaking up and overflowing with pleasure. Her body bursted with life and energy, absolutely exploding in every sense of the word.

Mind, body and soul, she was melting into him. 

He came at the same time as her, yelling out as his cock twitched and painted her insides with his cum. She never knew someone could have so much extra fluid inside them because when they came, it was like a dam had burst; there was a mix of their combined cum everywhere. It was still dripping out of her when he finally pulled out. 

Everything was damp. The place on her duvet where her head was against was damp from sweat and tears; her back grew cold once ben lifted up and was no longer putting his weight on her, exposing how much she was sweating; and around her knees, on the part of the bed where they had been going at it, was _drenched_. 

Abnormally so. 

Panic flooded over Rey once Ben plopped down at her side and pulled her into him, curling around her like a big spoon. 

_Oh god, this is so gross,_ _he’s gonna freak out_ , she worried as she withdrew from him and reached for the end of the bed that had been thoroughly soiled. 

Ben pulled her back to him and peppered her neck and shoulder with kisses. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

She felt numb. “I— I think I wet the bed.” 

He sat up, and much to her surprise, he was grinning— he was _giddy,_ seeming to feel quite pleased with himself _._ “Baby girl, I don’t think it was pee. I think you fucking _gushed_.”

Her lips parted. She was pretty sure he was just saving face because even in her wildest dreams she didn't believe she was capable of— of—

“You _squirted_ , sweetheart. So damn hot,” he groaned as he threw his head back and urged her to curl up with him. 

“I didn’t know I could even do that,” she sighed as she turned to face him, lazily draping a leg over his thigh.

“Mmm,” he exhaled contently. “Today’s full of surprises. Except for one.”

She played with his hair as he kissed her jawline. “And what’s that?”

“That I love you. And you love me.”

She blushed. He was right. It was like they were always going to be connected, all roads leading back to the other.

“That’s true. Maybe deep down I did already know that.” She paused for a moment, causing him to look up at her. She wrinkled her nose and gave him a cheeky, wicked grin. 

“What is it, baby girl?” 

“We also found out that you have a secret daddy kink. You like it when I call you ‘daddy.’ You like it a lot, don’t you?”

He blushed. 

She brushed her thumbs along his face. “I can tell. Look at you.”

He huffed as his fingers combed through her hair. “What about me?”

“Everything,” she yawned. “All of you. I can’t get enough of it. Especially,” she kissed each of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “That. My new favorite thing.”

He smiled sleepily at her. “And what’s that?”

“The blush on your face.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this a while ago anonymously and then deleted it. Felt hectic tho so i made an account and am re-uploading it ty 
> 
> Say hi to me in ur comments. Or dont, idc just read & enjoy ok


End file.
